1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming techniques including an image forming system and a computer readable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a general image forming system has been provided with an image forming device configured to form an image on a recording medium based on image formation data and an information terminal device configured to send edited image formation data to the image forming device with application software. Further, in the image forming system, size information for a plurality of kinds of recording media (such as height and width of a rectangle sheet) is previously registered or additionally registered through a user input with the application software such that the image formation data can be edited to conform to the size information of the plurality of kinds of recording media.
Additionally, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-239929 (hereinafter, referred to as '929 Publication), an image forming system provided with an image scanning device. In such an image forming system, image data which are previously formed on a recording medium (referred to as a “preprinted paper”) are scanned by the image scanning device. Then, image formation data edited by application software and the scanned image data of the preprinted paper are displayed on an information terminal device in a superimposed manner. Thereby, it is possible for a user to previously confirm a final image obtained by the image formation.